The UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School proposes to plan and coordinate further development of a major research program in surgical oncology. The New Jersey Medical School will utilize this grant-in-aid, if approved, to strengthen the ongoing surgical research program through recruitment of new faculty and Fellows, stimulating additional surgical oncology research activities in depth and breadth. Increased liaison will be developed with research programs in radiation oncology and medical oncology. The ongoing laboratory research in surgical adjuvant therapy will be increased, including a larger component of animal surgical models; and the grant-in-aid will be utilized to provide support and coordination for new clinical studies in surgical adjuvant therapy. New laboratory and clinical research thrusts will be developed in tumor immunology and tumor endocrinology related to surgical oncology. Coordination will be maintained with parallel research programs that are being developed in radiation oncology and medical oncology. The expanded surgical oncology research program is intended to be a major component in the overall plan for comprehensive cancer center under development on the Newark campus of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey.